Je ne suis pas toi
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: C'est facile de fuir ses peurs que de les affronter, mais il faudrait bien avancer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et un petit coup de main peut toujours aider. Spoiler S16e10.
1. Prologue

Suite à la fin de Forgiving Rollins (S16e10) j'ai modifié l'histoire, ou plutôt les événements. Alors j'ai publié ce début à la demande de deux lectrices qui ont suivi cette histoire sur mon livejournal. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

_« Je veux que tu ailles voir mon thérapeute, c'est important. »_

**Oui important…pour qui ? Pour moi ?  
Pourquoi je ne le pensais pas ?  
Donc c'était pour les autres ?  
…cela m'importait peu…**

**Car mes conflits intérieurs étaient toujours aussi omniprésents.**

Amanda qui était actuellement seule dans la salle d'attente, feuilletant un magasine de mode, puis le reposa aussitôt. Elle observa les alentours en soupirant, elle sentit la nervosité gagner à grand pas. Elle croisa les jambes, et vit bouger sa jambe gauche en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à sa consultation imminente. Le temps défilait terriblement lentement, mais pas son ennui qui atteignait un seuil précaire. Elle avait envie que d'une seule chose, en réalité deux : boire et jouer au poker.

Cela lui ferait éphémèrement oublier sa situation, tout les murmures qui courraient derrière son dos comme une traînée de poudre. Et le regard de certains collègues qui ont pitiés d'elle, mais surtout d'autres machistes. La femme dans la police avait toujours était mal perçue envers les membres masculins. Les femmes étaient faibles, faciles, et on n'avait aucune estime envers elles. Elle avait une plastique bonne à reluquer, elle ferait une bonne secrétaire, sous les ordres d'un patron.

Elle fixa la plaque du psychologue sur sa porte, non elle était capable de s'en sortir seule. Elle se leva de sa place inconfortable et partie.

**Lâche…**  
**Fuyarde…**

Oui, elle n'était pas le grand sergent Benson, forte, intelligente, qui a surmonté les pires horreurs avec ce malade de Lewis. Voir un psy pour raconter les moments difficiles de son passé et puis se donner à cent pour cent dans son travail, non ce n'était pas son issu principal. Certes, lorsqu'on évoquait le viol, les moments de ces événements brutaux qui s'en suivirent…elle avait toujours cette boule qui se formait dans son estomac. Et son métier dans la division, côtoyant quotidiennement des victimes d'agression sexuels ne l'a mettait pas forcément dans les meilleures conditions.

Toutefois, cela ne faisait que décupler son envie d'attraper et d'enfermer dans des cages ces pourritures qui croyaient aisément pouvoir s'en sortir au fileyt de la justice. Alors pourquoi lorsque son ancien supérieur, le député Chef Dodds a été arrêté puis jugé coupable, elle n'avait eu aucun soulagement à ce verdict ? Elle avait mainte fois dit à des victimes que lorsque leur agresseur était derrière les barreaux, sous le crible d'un juré populaire, elles pouvaient remonter la pente.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas son cas, elle n'avait jamais eu du soulagement en affrontant son ancien supérieur, toujours ce malaise envahissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à son passé, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était adonné aux addiction, et qu'un simple psy ne l'aiderait en rien.

**Il avait été trop loin, qu'il soit ivre ou non…**

Quelle excuse, en y repensant, c'était vraiment peu crédible. Elle sortit rapidement du cabinet du psychologue, s'aventurant dans le froid de la ville, elle n'était pas pour autant libérée de ses démons, elle avait seulement trouvée une alternative à ses souvenirs qu'elle ne souhaitait que les faire disparaître. Alors il fallait les noyer…et ce bar au fond de la rue était le lieu propice pour cela.


	2. PARTIE I : Désillusions

Initialement je n'avais pas l'intention de publier cette mini-fic sur fanfction, mais je l'ai fait. Je m'attendais au pire à un commentaire, j'en ai eu deux^^ (merci). Et je remercie la personne qui a mis en favori, surtout que le début n'avait rien de palpitant, mais c'est un prologue, donc c'est normal. Voici la suite, et aussi Joyeuse Saint Valentin.

* * *

**PARTIE I : Désillusions.**

**Pourquoi cela ne me faisait plus rien ?**  
**Pourquoi je ne ressentais pas un quelconque soulagement ?**

**C'était pourtant ce que j'aimais faire ? Et j'avais ce vide ?**

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était dans ce bar miteux, et empestant le tabac comme second parfum, à ressentir certains regards déplacés en son encontre, ou même des lourds lui proposer des consommations gratuites, pour ainsi la mener dans leur lit. Elle continua paisiblement à boire son whiskey, le cœur oppressé par les réflexions de son esprit. L'alcool ne semblait pas encore avoir atteint son cerveau. Elle réalisa à peine que les larmes s'étaient échappées malgré sa volonté. Elle voulait se montrer forte, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était simplement affligeante.

Pour se distraire, elle prit la bouteille de bière qu'elle avait commandé, et alla directement vers la table de billard et jeter sa frustration avec des joueurs inconnus et entièrement composé d'hommes d'une trentaine d'année. Ils se mirent à la siffler à son approche, et même à rire quand elle leur demanda si elle pouvait participer à une partie.

« Ma mignonne, si tu veux jouer à des jeux d'adultes, je peux te proposer autre chose de plus distrayant et physique. »

**Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'en mettre une.**

« Si j'ai besoin d'homme, alors j'irai voir ailleurs. Mais n'as-tu peur de te faire battre par une faible fille ? » Provoqua Amanda alors les amis de l'homme se mirent à pousser des 'ouh' face à la boutade et confiance inébranlable de la policière, qui n'avait visiblement pas peur de se confronter.

« Je ne veux pas que tu pleures lorsque je t'aurais plumé tout argent. Je ne suis pas aussi méchant. »

« Tu sais, c'est ceux qui ce la raconte le plus qui en font le moins. Et pas seulement dans la vie, mais aussi en privé. » Rajouta la blonde en cherchant dans sa poche arrière son portefeuille, elle posa cinquante dollars sur la table. Ses adversaires l'observèrent et se mirent à sourire, pensant qu'il serait facile de gagner l'argent.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Des curieux étaient venus assister au jeu, et Rollins était visiblement plus douée que ses adversaires l'imaginaient. La joueuse avait une position stable, penchait en avant, elle fit glisser doucement la queue de billard dans ses doigts, elle tapa sur la bille blanche qui rebondit sur le côté gauche pour finalement percuter la dernière bille bleue, qui rentra facilement dans le trou du coin gauche. Et ce qui fait de la policière la grande gagnante ; elle n'avait laissé aucune chance aux autres. Dépité, ses adversaires, virent noir. Se faire laminer de la sorte par une femme était simplement humiliant pour leur orgueil.

« Viens passer la soirée avec nous, tu nous dois bien cela. »

« Je ne vous dois rien du tout, comparé à ce que vous me devez en argent. » Sourit Amanda qui prit l'argent qu'elle avait gagné. Avec cet argent, elle pourrait s'acheter d'autres bières et même parier aux courses de chevaux.

Mais lorsqu'elle allait reprendre sa place, elle se fit retenir violemment par l'avant bras. Elle se retourna brusquement prête à se défendre, elle n'avait pas vu venir un coup de poing en sa direction. L'homme se fit plaquer contre la table de billard en une fraction de seconde, et ce ne fut pas par la policière, mais une toute autre personne.

« Je me doutais que tu te trouverais ici. Mais pas que tu provoquerais une bagarre. »

« Olivia…Sergent Benson. » Rectifia sa subordonnée qui se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle était dans la merde, et jusqu'au cou.


	3. PARTIE II : Je ne suis pas ton ennemie

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, en recevoir motive beaucoup un auteur, et en ce qui me concerne, cela m'empêcher d'oublier que je dois publier. Aussi en ce qui concerne la paire, elles seront seulement amies, contrairement à ma prochaine fic, et je m'excuse de la petitesse des chapitres, mais n'étant pas habituée à écrire sur ce fandom, il me faut un temps d'adaptation.

* * *

**PARTIE II : Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.**

**Que faire ?**  
**Fuir ?**  
**Donner des excuses vaseuses ?**  
**Faire comme si de rien s'était produit ?**

Le sergent Benson observa un moment et cela de manière insistante Amanda, qui détourna aussitôt la tête sur le côté, trop honteuse de faire face à sa supérieure. Pourquoi dans tous les bars où elle était, Olivia était-elle ici ? Mais la brune n'eut le temps de parler qu'elle se fit interrompre par les intervenants avec qui jouait précédemment au billard avec Amanda.

« Oh ! Nous avons la chance les amis, la petite blonde nous a amené une copine pour jouer avec nous. » Olivia se mit à sourire de manière froide, et poussa l'un des hommes qu'elle tenait sous son emprise, puis ne voulant pas provoquer de scène, elle découvrit sa veste noire, au niveau de sa ceinture, son badge d'officier. Un moyen dissuasif pour ne pas avoir plus d'ennui, et mettre la pression.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je vous arrête pour outrage à deux agents. Ainsi que débordement dans lieu publique. Cela vous reviendrez cher surtout que je suis fatiguée, et la cellule de la prison est assez inconfortable et on n'a plus de chauffage. Et la paperasse est longue, de plus les avocats ne sont pas forcés de venir directement voir leur client. » Les hommes se mirent à déglutir face à cette subtile menace, et partirent dans leur coin sans émettre la moindre protestation.

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de saluer, remercier Olivia, ou même de se retourner vers elle, que cela soit juste par signe de politesse. Elle allait certainement se prendre un blâme, ou pire être mise à pied à cause de son comportement actuel. Elle ne cherchait même pas à se justifier auprès de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Elle avait fauté en se laissant entraîner dans ses penchants pour la boisson, et elle était déjà sur le fil pour sa carrière, ce n'était pas sa première faute. Elle avait complètement perdue pied et cela à un moment peu propice. Elle n'avait pas l'humeur de se faire réprimander, ou même de recevoir une quelconque leçon de morale. Car elle se défendrait contre vents et marées, bien qu'elle soit en tord.

Alors Amanda pour ne pas envenimer encore plus la situation, se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour payer ses consommations, et elle s'en alla sans demander son reste. Marchant dans le froid qui la recouvrait entièrement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, mais celle-ci se referma brutalement sur elle. Stupéfaite, elle se retourna et vit l'air désapprobateur de Benson, Rollins n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de cette femme à ses côtés. Son attention s'était dépossédée sur un autre sujet.

« Les clés ? » Ordonna la brune en tendant sa main.

« Je vais bien…cela n'est pas la peine de me suivre à la trace. » Déclara gravement imbibée par l'alcool la détective qui ne croyait même plus ses mensonges lorsqu'elle fit tomber ses clés de voiture sur le sol, elle se baissa péniblement et tenta de ne pas chuter en avant devant ce regard scrutateur qui lui brûlait le dos. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, elle haïssait cela. Oui elle avait eu un passé peu glorieux, et même maintenant ce il n'y avait pas concluante amélioration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, pas maintenant. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce moment où elle avait avoué au grand jour qu'elle avait été abusée. Une main attrapa délicatement ses clés et la blonde fit volte face.

« Je te raccompagne, tu n'es visiblement pas en état de rentrer seule. Et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre et je vais parfaitement bien ! Je suis capable de rentrer chez moi. » Olivia s'approcha dangereusement du visage de la policière qui n'avait aucune échappatoire, elle était cernée par la carrosserie froide de sa voiture.

**Battements de cœur incontrôlés…**  
**Mains moites…**  
**Respiration entrecoupée…**

« Pourtant je sens l'alcool à plein nez. Et si tu es contrôlée et déclaré positive au test alcoolémie, ou même que tu provoques un accident, c'est la fin de ta carrière, et je ne pourrais pas d'aider cette fois-ci, est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites ? Tout foutre en l'air à cause d'une obstination mal placée ? Tu as droit de demander de l'aide. Je suis là pour t'aider, bien que tu sembles penser le contraire, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. » Confirma Olivia en se rapprochant des lèvres de la parieuse invétérée, la concernée mal à l'aise de ce rapprochement, se leva aussitôt d'un bond.

« Alors si c'est le problème, je vais prendre un bus ou le métro. »

« Non, je vais te raccompagner, il est tard, de plus tu n'as personne chez toi à t'attendre ? »

« En quoi cela vous concerne ! » Pesta en colère Rollins, oui elle n'avait aucun compagnon à part la boisson et la télévision, était-ce un crime d'être seule ? D'être célibataire avec un chien ? Elle n'était pas une petite vieille avec des dizaines de chats. Mais Amanda se rappela qui lui faisait face, elle défaite, elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure et ajouta doucement :

« Je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter… »

« Je comprends. »

« Non vous ne comprenez pas. Si c'est pour ma visite chez le psychologue. »

« Si tu veux en parler alors on le fera, sinon tu as mangé ? »

« Non…_mais je n'ai pas faim…_ » La blonde soupira défaite, elle se dirigea au coté passager de sa voiture, quant à Olivia s'installa au côté conducteur, démarrant le moteur.


	4. PARTIE III : Inconfortable

Je m'excuse du retard de la publication, mon excuse est que j'ai oublié...et ça m'arrive souvent, je fais pas mal de chose, donc ce n'est pas surprenant, mais bon si vous voyez qu'il n' a pas de publication pendant plus d'un mois...faudra me prévenir^^'.

* * *

**PARTIE III : Inconfortable**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à cela…**  
**En réalité j'étais toujours aussi surprise…**  
**Bien que je me pinçais, j'étais toujours là…**  
**Et je ne savais pas quoi faire…**  
**La nervosité me gagna progressivement…**  
**Mais une voix brusqua ma réflexion personnelle…**

« Tu voudrais un verre de jus de fruit, j'ai de l'orange et de la papaye ? » Amanda souhaitait une boisson plus forte mais surtout alcoolisée. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas exprimer son besoin, surtout dans les circonstances où elle se trouvait actuellement. Alors elle répondit de l'eau plate, Rollins se sentit mal à l'aise dans l'appartement de son supérieur, comme une intruse qui devait dégager au plus vite.

En parlant de manger, elle pensait que ce serait dans un bistrot ou même fast-food, mais pas dans le domicile d'Olivia. La blonde ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait l'odeur de cuisine qui s'empreignait doucement dans la pièce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de fait maison. Dans son enfance, c'était rare qu'elle goûte les plats de sa mère, qui était inexistante dans sa vie, c'était elle-même qui préparait à manger pour elle et sa petite sœur. En réalité, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un cuisinait pour elle. C'était une étrange sensation…comme si elle ne le méritait pas…d'avoir une quelconque attention…

Son hôtesse arriva quelques secondes après, s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, et lui offrit son verre d'eau, Amanda fut silencieuse et observa le verre de manière distraire.

**Cela devenait embarrassant de ne rien dire…**  
**Il fallait donc initier la conversation….**  
**Toutefois ce n'était pas son point fort…**  
**Elle pouvait faire sortir des confessions de criminels…**  
**Mais avoir une conversation banale, c'était complexe…**

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'avoir invité chez vous… » Finit par dire la blonde avec une boule qui se formait dans son estomac.

« Et ce n'est pas nécessaire de me vouvoyer alors qu'on est en dehors du travail, et puis je sais que ce n'est pas bon de rester seule à un moment pareil. Tu veux regarder la télévision, je ne ne l'utilise rarement, les actualités me font penser au travail, et les films policiers, on le vit quotidiennement, bien que c'est souvent surjouer notre travail. » La policière se retrouver brutalement vers son interlocutrice. Est-ce qu'elle faisait réellement pitié ? Elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule, elle l'avait bien fait depuis toujours.

« Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! » Cria Rollins en se levant de sa place, alors que les hurlements de bébé retentirent dans l'appartement. Le sergent ne s'attendit pas à une telle saute d'humeur, bien qu'elle avait conscience de la fragilité de son agent, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait emmené chez elle. Ainsi les tentations qu'elle pouvait éprouver dans les moments de solitude allaient être moins omniprésents, enfin c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée ? Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Vous allez dire que je sais ce que tu ressens n'est-ce pas ? » Commenta sèchement Amanda alors que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas prendre mal le haussement de voix, ou même la brutalité. Il lui arrivait aussi de péter les plombes, elle était pire...

« Non, j'allais seulement t'écouter. C'est tout mais si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors je dirais ces mots. » Amanda se mit à grimacer, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'exprimer à cœur ouvert ses sentiments, surtout face à sa supérieure hiérarchique.

« … Pardon…je…pour Noa...je n'aurai pas dû lever ainsi la voix…enfin pour toi aussi…je… et merde, il serait préférable que je rentre chez moi. Il se fait tard, et je pense que les bières sont passées. » Coupable et ne sachant que rajouter de plus, la jeune femme voulait partir, mais elle fut retenue par une poigne ferme et toutefois, sans aucune hostilité.

« Amanda… bien que tu penses le contraire, tu n'es pas seule, tu as des amis, des collègues qui tiennent à toi et je fais parmi d'eux. J'ai moi aussi été…violé, et puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Lewis. Je… ne suis pas un exemple à suivre, car nous sommes tous différents en ce qui concerne vivre nos démons. Mais moi aussi lorsque je devais avoir ma première consultation avec mon psychologue, je ne suis pas allée…je pensais que le temps c'était arrêté…et quand je voyais ce nom sur cette plaque, ainsi que le métier…j'ai eu peur…j'allais bien…enfin je me disais que je n'étais pas folle, que de consulter c'était être perturbée…et je me disais que je pouvais surmonter cette épreuve. Enfin, bref, je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler avec moi, seulement tu ne dois pas rester seule…si tu ne veux pas voir de spécialiste, alors il faut que tu arrêtes de boire et jouer. Car aller dans des bars, ce n'est pas la solution, fait du sport, sort avec des amis. Tu as énormément de possibilité, tu es jeune, belle, intelligente. Tu es capable de t'en sortir, et je le sais parfaitement. Tu es une excellente policière et je le vois tous les jours. Tu iras très loin. » Olivia s'arrêta de parler car son fils continua de pleurer, et elle devait le calmer. Alors elle continua de tenir le poignet de sa collègue, et ajouta :

« S'il te plait, pendant que je pars dans la chambre pour voir Noah, ne pars pas dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, ou te faire sous-entendre qu'il faut que tu ailles voir un psy. C'est juste un repas simple repas que je nous ai préparé rien de plus. » Benson s'en alla dans une autre pièce, Amanda ne savait que faire. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester ici, bien que cela soit simple pour dîner, elle ne voulait aucune compagnie en ce moment précis. Elle contenait en elle une infinie détresse mais surtout de la colère, elle avait peur d'exploser. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler contre son gré, elle avait cette immense envie de boire de l'alcool…elle inspira un coup sec et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, elle se mit à réfléchir de l'action à suivre, partir ou pas ? Elle n'avait pas la nécessité de tergiverser plus longuement, elle connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse.


	5. PARTIE IV : Ecart

**PARTIE IV : Ecart**

* * *

**Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était la solitude…**

**C'était un mal silencieux qui pouvait toujours n'importe qui…**

**Mais à ce jour, elle n'éprouvait plus ce sentiment…**

**Alors voir ce qu'elle avait été par le passé,**

**Lui donna l'envie d'aider, et par cette manière surpasser ce qu'elle avait vécu…**

**On pouvait le nommer d'égoïsme, ou de bienveillance excessive.**

**Mais la raison n'avait aucune importance. **

Olivia venait finalement de réussir à faire rendormir Noa en le berçant dans ses bras, ce petit être au visage d'ange était un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa vie, elle ne pourrait plus s'en séparer, c'était son fils même si il ne portait pas son sang. Il était sien et personne n'aurait la possibilité de dire le contraire.

Le sergent se dirigea vers le séjour, et vit le vide. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée, en faite, elle se doutait que son invitée allait prendre la fuite. C'était la solution de faciliter, elle-même elle aurait pu le faire. Bien que le sergent avait espéré le contraire, elle ne pouvait forcer sa subordonner d'être en sa compagnie. Et en y repensant, qui voudrait passer la soirée avec son supérieur hiérarchique ? Très peu de personne… bien qu'elles étaient aussi collègues de travail, mélanger le travail et le personnel n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout que la brune voulait imposer du respect auprès de ses hommes. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle n'insistait jamais quand ses partenaires de travail avaient des soucis personnels. S'immiscer de force n'était pas bon, et provoquait automatiquement des conflits. Et avoir un esprit perturbé alors qu'on porte une arme, c'était un cocktail dangereux.

Benson soupira par tant de réflexion alors qu'elle souhaitait une soirée tranquille, elle se rendit vers la cuisine, elle avait en plus fait trop à manger…elle se prit une assiette de pâte à la bolognaise qu'elle avait prestement préparée il y a quelques minutes, et elle se dirigea sur son canapé, et prit un verre de vin en tant qu'accompagnement. Puis elle remarqua un malaise en s'asseyant, elle se leva et vit un trousseau de clé…qui ne lui appartenait pas… était ceux de Amanda ? Mais connaissant la propriétaire, ainsi que sa fierté, elle ne viendrait certainement pas les rechercher…

**Raah !**

**Quelle tête de mule !**

Le silence était le chef d'orchestre, et il était accompagné de ses instruments les couverts qui entrechoquaient l'assiette. L'appétit était timide, elle n'avait pas très faim, quelques bouchées l'avaient déjà rassasiées. Posant par la suite les couverts dans le lave vaisselle, la brune reprit sa place et alluma la chaîne Hi-fi, elle écouta du Jazz, quelques airs bien reposant. Après quelques musiques, la somnolence prit pas sur son esprit. Olivia allait se laver les dents et prendre une douche, mais lorsqu'elle avait fini, elle entendit un bruit étrange s'émettre dans son appartement. Comme un coup ? Elle crut un moment qu'elle avait mal entendu, ou que c'était dehors, mais de nouveau ce son qui la perturba dans sa tranquillité.

Olivia se dirigea avec appréhension vers son entrée, l'arme de service en main dissimulée derrière son dos, et elle observa à l'intérieur du judas, mais ne vit âme qui vive. Mais comment pouvait-elle voir convenablement alors que la lumière n'était pas allumée ? C'était bien étrange, elle avait bien entendu un bruit à sa porte…c'était elle fait des idées ? C'était probablement un invité de quelqu'un ou alors c'était les voisins d'à côtés…cependant un à-coup la fit douter de son raisonnement. La panique l'enivra, non elle ne devait pas se faire elle-même ses propres conclusions. Toutefois avec le travail qu'elle menait quotidiennement, la paranoïa était devenu mot d'ordre dans son quotidien. Elle s'était faite avec les années de nombreux ennemis, et sa position dans la police ne la rendit pas moins

Avec précaution, Benson ouvrit d'une main la porte et celle-ci se poussa brutalement à son encontre. Prête à se défendre d'un quelconque agresseur potentiel, elle se recula quand elle vit une silhouette s'abattre sur le sol. Un corps inerte…pas un cadavre à son domicile ? Mais la forme à ses pieds lui était familière, elle ne put s'empêcher de la nommer :

« Amanda ? » La concernée se mit à grogner, et à tourner sur le côté pour mieux s'endormir, et elle se roula en boule. Oliva se mit à froncer des sourcils, depuis combien de temps elle était appuyée contre sa porte ? Mais en se rapprochant de sa collègue en s'accroupissant, elle se recula en poussant un 'oh' par les odeurs d'alcool et de tabac froid qui parfumaient la blonde.

« Vraiment que vais-je faire de toi… déjà ne pas te laisser dormir ici sur mon palier… que diraient mes voisins…» La brune entoura d'un de ses bras la taille fine de la détective, celle-ci s'agrippa instamment à son cou pour se rapprocher de son corps.

« Franny … » Murmura Amanda dans la clavicule de Benson, Olivia se mit à froncer des sourcils, qui était cette Franny ? Ce n'était pas le bon moment de se poser des questions. Mais la blonde toujours dans l'inconscience que provoquait l'alcool, attrapa le visage de son supérieur, et captura ses lèvres.


	6. PARTIE V (fin) : 11 2

**Désolée de l'attente, mais au moins vous aurez une fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**PARTIE V (fin) : 1+1 = 2**

* * *

**Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un interminable rêve…**

**Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu…car dans ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours peurs de se relâcher et d'être ainsi sans défense.**

**En général elle ne pouvait fermer l'œil de la nuit car ses nuits étaient très courtes…**

**Quand elle s'immergea avec la réalité, elle se sentit comme réconfortée…**

**Avec qui elle était rentrée cette soirée pour se sentir aussi bien ?**

Ses paupières papillonnèrent fébrilement pour se régler à la lumière du matin qui l'éclairait, elle était recouverte d'une pellicule de chaleur qui ne provenait pas de l'astre solaire, mais c'était celui d'un corps…elle était en sécurité, elle avait l'impression qu'aucun mal ne pourrait lui arriver…cette sensation peu familière semblait faire réfléchir Amanda. Depuis combien de temps...non d'années elle vivait ainsi sur la défensive, et renfermée sur elle-même ?

Lorsque que la blonde vit qui la serrait ainsi aussi affectueusement, son cœur rata un battement, et plusieurs autres. Elle était même tétanisée. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas à ce point ivre pour avoir fait cette stupidité sans nom ? Elle s'inspecta ainsi que sa comparse, elle était visiblement épuisée…elles étaient toutes les deux habillées…quel soulagement…pourtant cela ne résumé en rien sa situation…Oh, elle n'était pas enfuie de chez Olivia, elle avait remarqué que beaucoup plus tard qu'elle ne possédait plus ses clés d'appartement et de voiture. Et par lâcheté, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le domicile de son supérieur. Car cela prouvai seulement qu'elle avait tord, et qu'elle allait mal. Alors elle avait confirmer ses maux en buvant à ne plus supporter, ou plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'on la jette de ce bar. Elle se remémora que des sales types voulaient profiter de son enivrement pour…la violer…oh mon dieu….ils l'avait suivis et…

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut le long de son échine…elle n'avait pas revécu ce terriblement moment ? Non…elle le saurait…elle le ressentirait…elle…avait fuie…en courant, elle avait trébuchée ? Et elle s'était ensuite réfugier devant la porte de la brune. N'ayant le temps de déprimer, elle se fit ramener contre le corps d'Olivia, celle-ci caressa affectueusement l'arrière de sa tête, et murmura 'tout ira bien, je suis là, personne ne te fera du mal'. Et Rollins crut en la véracité de ses mots. Elle en était même bouleversée qu'elle se cache contre la poitrine d'Olivia et retient les hoquettements qui parvenaient à franchir les limites de sa volonté. Toute cette pression explosa, et elle laissa envahir sa peine au grand jour. Amanda ne se rendit pas compte mais Olivia était éveillée, et cela depuis le tout début.

* * *

**Pourquoi elle était si apaisée d'être auprès de cette femme qui ne lui correspondait en rien ?**

**Pourquoi lorsqu'elle la regardait, elle avait ce pincement au cœur ?**

**Pourquoi lorsqu'elle la voyait avec Noa le nourrir, et que l'enfant se mit à manger docilement, cette image si parfaite d'une petite famille aimante, elle voulait intérieurement intégrer ce magnifique tableau ?**

« Amanda ? » La dite sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle leva son attention vers le regard soucieux et sondeur de son hôtesse qui avait fini de nourrir son fils, et se consacra maintenant à son invité.

« Euh…Oui ? » La brunette souhaitait dire si tout allait bien, mais ce serait simplement une mauvaise idée, et source inévitable de retranchement de la part de la blonde.

« Tu veux du thé ou un café ? » La jeune femme se doutait que ce n'était pas la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Benson, toutefois elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses émotions. C'était une solution de faciliter, mais cela lui importait peu.

« Du café. » Olivia se mit à acquiescer, et elle lui servit la boisson chaude, il y a eu un silence, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux protagonistes qui avaient l'habitude de cette atmosphère. Toutefois Amanda ne souhaitait pas s'attarder plus longtemps en ces lieux, alors elle devait trouver une excuse, et pas comme celle d'hier, car elle n'en avait même pas donnée.

« Euh…je vais m'en aller bientôt, je dois aller m'occuper de Franny, la nourrir et la sortir. Mais aussi il faut que je me change avent d'aller au boulot. »

« D'accord. C'est comme tu veux. »

« Je t'ai embrassé ! » Interjeta soudainement Amanda qui bondit de sa place et se remémora dorénavant parfaitement de ce moment, alors que son interlocutrice sursautait par cet emportement de voix. La blonde s'excusa de sa brusquerie, et détourna la tête sur le côté. Elle faisait vraiment bourde sur bourde.

« Oh, tu t'en rappelles ? » Répondit nonchalante le sergent, qui ne semblait avoir aucun ressentiment quelconque.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée…cela ne se recommencera plus jamais de ma vie. Pardon…je…oh merde… je n'ai rien fait d'autre de déplacé ? » S'excusa penaud la détective qui mit ses mains devant son visage, elle avait été la pire de tous, la honte la gagna rapidement. Comment avait-elle pu montrer ce comportement déplorable ?

« Non. Et puis ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une bise sur les lèvres. Je ne vais pas porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. »

« Tout de même. Je ne t'en voudrais pas te porter plainte contre moi, ou même de me mettre un blâme pour mauvais comportement. »

« Amanda, tu étais ivre, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. J'ai été surprise d'être nommé gentille fifille et d'avoir des petites tapes dans le dos. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu parlais à ton chien, et là je pourrais être vexée de la comparaison. Je ne suis pas aussi poilue. Enfin j'espère… » Plaisanta Benson en buvant son jus d'orange, elle se mit à rire quand elle vit l'air déconfite de sa camarade de jeu, qui ne semblait partager ce moment d'amusement.

« Je…oh mon dieu…si mon salaire est divisé par trois pendant six mois ou un an, alors je comprendrais… »

« J'ai fait aussi des choses dont j'étais peu fière lorsque j'étais ivre. » La blonde observa incrédule sa collègue qui riait. La tête de Rollins était si amusante, impossible de rester de marbre. Elle ne voyait pas souvent cette femme être aussi détendue.

« Quoi ? Il ne faut pas croire, mais j'ai été un jour jeune. » Rajouta d'un haussement d'épaule Olivia qui rangea ses couverts après avoir fini de manger. Amanda lui suivit et proposa de faire la vaisselle avec son hôtesse, mais celle-ci ne lui voulait pas. Les deux femmes obstinées se mirent d'accord pour la faire toutes les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Pressa la blonde.

« Je ne vais pas raconter, c'est embarrassant. » Répondit le sergent qui jeta de la mousse vers Rollins qui n'en démordait pas.

« Pire que d'embrasser son supérieur en pensant que c'est son chien ? »

« Hum…possible… »

« Je veux savoir. Allez Liv. S'il te plait….»

« Non. »

« Pitié. »

« …hum…non. » Les deux amies s'observèrent et commencèrent à faire une bataille de mousse et d'eau, après ne plus pouvoir, elles rirent finalement de bon cœur.

« Liv ? »

« Oui ? Tu veux utiliser la douche ? »

« Non, je ferai chez moi…je voulais dire merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De…simplement merci. »

« Alors de rien. »

* * *

Amanda semblait revivre le moment de la veille, le même moment de stress, ce nœud à l'estomac qui la rendit nauséeuse. La même horaire pour en rajouter plus à sa torture. Elle était revenue dans ce cabinet, et elle attendait. Elle voulait changer, elle souhaitait dépasser ses peurs. Malgré ses résolutions, elles semblaient faiblir face à sa faiblesse. Elle allait se lever, mais vit arriver une personne dans la salle d'attente, à son plus grand étonnement c'était le sergent Benson.

« Salut. »

« Olivia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous. » Répondit simplement celle-ci.

« Maintenant ? »

« Non dans une demi-heure. Mais si tu veux que je parte, alors je le ferai. »

« Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester… » Bien que cela paraisse un peu suspicieux, Amanda était reconnaissante d'avoir de la compagnie.

Olivia s'assit aux côtés de Rollins, et prit un magasine de mode, puis se mit à froncer des sourcils. Intriguée, Amanda observa elle aussi, et imita dans ses mimiques.

« C'est assez…révélateur… » Déclara la blonde.

« Oui, je me demandais même ou se trouvait le tissu, un peu trop transparent à mon goût. »

« Imagine que l'on portait ça lors de nos interventions ? »

« Cela plairait énormes aux criminels et même à nos collègues. »

« Pas pour Nick. Il serait tellement embarrassé et militerait pour la cause féminine. »

« C'est possible, en fait, c'est certains. » Les deux collègues de travail s'observèrent puis se mirent à rire.

« Tout ira bien Amanda. » Tenta de rassurer la brune en serrant délicatement la main de sa collègue qui ne pensait pas réciproquement. Toutefois, elle voulait réellement aller mieux.

« Je ne suis pas toi. »

« Je le sais, et ce n'est pas le but. Tu dois être toi-même Amanda. » Insista Benson.

« Je…je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu faire endurer… »

« Non Amanda, je suis désolée de que ce que tu as pu endurer. »

La porte du psychologue s'ouvrit, et Amanda se leva sans hésiter, et se retourna vers Olivia qui sourit.


End file.
